


Pokevengers

by cinnybanana



Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Pokemon - Freeform, Pokevengers, some sexy times between ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnybanana/pseuds/cinnybanana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is basically a series of one-shots that are centered around the Avengers and their pokemon. These chapters are random and will have only little connections between them. The couples may also change according to the chapters. (I'm open for prompts)</p><p>NOTE: This was inspired by feriowinds pictures but does not have the same pokemon. Some may be the same but only a few are.<br/>This was also inspired by the story Wings of Iron and a Heart of Gold, by throwshismightyshield, which is my favorite Pokevengers story so far and I recomend you go and read that story also.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Interruptions

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a rundown of who has what Pokemon since I dont really explain it much in the chapters.
> 
> Tony: Umbreon(Shay), Jolteon(Bolt), Rotom(AC), Klink (DC), Porygon-Z(Wifi), Persian(Empress, Pris for short.)  
> Steve: Arcanine(Sergeant), Braviary(Bucky), Eevee (Brooklyn)  
> Thor: Raiku(Fell), Raichu(Dustin), Pachirisu(Torsten), Manectric(Tyra), Luxray(Kari), Mareep(Baldaer)  
> Clint: Pidgeot(Pip), Swellow(Ace), Spearow(Dover)  
> Natasha: Vulpix(Scarlett), Ariados(Nayk)  
> Bruce: Jigglypuff(Jewl), Togekiss(Dove)  
> Phil: Mightyena(Roger)  
> Nick: Absol(Storm), Houndoom(Diablo)  
> Pepper: Espeon(Violet), Delcatty(Daisy), Butterfree(Faith)  
> Darcy: Furret(Nessa), Quilava(Azula), Girafarig(Toby)  
> Jane: Solrock(Apollo), Lunastone(Artemis), Castform(North), Tediursa(Luna)  
> Loki: Darkrai(Colby), Gengar(Frey), Glaceon(Astrid), Zorua(Raul), Sneasel(Inger)

Steve and Tony

Tony groaned as Steve smothered his neck with kisses, his hands rubbed possessively over his chest sending waves of pleasure up through his spine. They hadn’t been able to find a moment alone together for days, but today the other members of their team had found themselves occupied with matters outside of the tower so now the two lovers were taking advantage of the privacy. 

Tony moaned again as Steve bit down on the sensitive skin of his neck and lightly sucked on the now forming mark. Tony hand curled in Steve’s hair while his other hand worked on removing their clothes. Steve helped and soon they were both shirtless. Steve moved his mouth over to Tony’s who eagerly accepted it. Steve’s tongue swept over his bottom lip and he opened his mouth eagerly sucking and returning the kiss. 

Steve moaned into the kiss, his hands moving lower and lower down Tony’s half naked body until they finally reached the top of his pants. Making quick work of the belt Steve started to work on the buttons and zipper. He easily undid the button, and slowly, teasingly, pulled down the zipper. Tony whined softly at this and bucked his hips up to try and get Steve to pick up the pace. Steve however kept at his slow pace so when he finally did finish with the zipper and started to tug down his pants it had felt like an eternity. Steve continued kissing Tony and started to palm him through his boxers.  
Tony cried out into Steve’s mouth and broke the kiss as he leaned his head back into his pillow and let out a loud moan. 

“Oh god, Steve. Ah that feels so good.” Tony said between heated breaths and he let out another moan as Steve continued to feel him up through his boxers, his hips rocking up to increase the friction.

Steve kissed him again, but before Tony could react Steve’s mouth had left his and was kissing a trail down his neck and chest. He was getting closer and closer to where Tony desperately wanted him to put his mouth and when he finally got to his boxers he felt like grabbing Steve’s head and just forcing him to take Tony in, but he settled for just carding his fingers through Steve’s hair and gave it an encouraging tug. Steve groaned lightly and removed his hand from Tony’s boxer clad erection and quickly hooked his fingers around the fabric giving it a quick tug down, not even bothering to take them off fully.  
Tony tugged Steve’s hair in anticipation as Steve’s hot breath ghosted over his shaft. Steve licked his lips, gave one last glance up at Tony’s flushed face before lowering himself to Tony’s-

A sharp yowl followed by a scratch at the door caused Steve to jerk back startled, and Tony let out a whine of frustration. 

“Steeeeve, why’d you stop?” Tony pulled on his hair, trying to bring Steve back down to start what he desperately needed to be finished, but Steve remained still.

“I think someone’s at the door?” Steve said, looking over to the door that was locked. Tony frowned at the loss of attention and slid his hands down form Steve’s hair to his face so that Steve didn’t have any other option other than to look down at Tony.

“Steve, if you don’t stop focusing on what’s outside of this room instead of what’s currently in it, I’m going to have to take care of my problem by myself.” Steve’s eyes darkened slightly at that before leaning back down to continue what he was doing before.  
Tony moaned loudly in pleasure, his hip bucking up causing Steve to move his hands down to Tony’s hips to hold him down.  
Tony’s mind was wrapped in pleasure, his back arching off the bed and heat pooling in his stomach. He was so close, Steve never breaking the pace he established with the bobbing of his head, but he gradually sucked harder and harder. Tony’s hands went back to Steve’s hair where they twisted in pleasure. He was so close, oh god was he close.

“Steve, oh god I’m-ah, I’m so close.” Steve hummed in response and Tony’s toes curled from the quickly building pleasure he felt. One of Steve’s hands moved down to Tony’s balls and gave them a firm squeeze. Tony cried out, the pleasure he felt escalating and he was ready to jump over the edge and-

Another yowl sounded again followed by the sound of scratching at the door and again Steve had pulled away. Tony let out a desperate cry, he was so close! He tried to pull Steve back down, but he resisted. 

“Now I know there’s someone out there.” Steve stated and as if to prove his point the yowl sounded again. Tony groaned as he recognized it.

“Pris! I swear to god if you don’t go away I’m going to throw you in the living area with the other Pokémon!” The threat went by unfazed as the Persian meowed and scratched at the door again. “Pris, go away; I’m trying to have sex!” Steve’s face flushed as embarrassment swept over him and he lightly slapped Tony on the thigh. 

“Don’t say that! That’s so embarrassing!” Steve hissed. He didn’t care if it was just a Pokémon, they pretty much understood everything they’re told and he doesn’t need them knowing about their bedroom business. Tony seemed nonchalant about it, seeming to care more about continuing on with what they were doing before they were interrupted rather than what one of his Pokémon wanted.  
Empress didn’t seem bothered though as she continued to yowl and scratch at the door. Cursing out loud Tony pulled his boxers up, got out of bed and angrily made his way to the door. Turning the lock Tony yanked open the door. “What?!”

Pris was standing in the door way, a porcelain food bowl sitting in front of her. She meowed and nudged the food bowl forward with her paw. Tony stared down at her, feeling as if the vein in his neck was going to explode from both anger and irritation.

“Are you frickin’ kidding me! You disturbed mine and Steve’s special bedroom alone time because you were hungry?” Pris meowed again and rubbed her head against Tony’s leg. Tony rubbed his hand over his face and through his hair as he sighed in defeat. Picking up the empty food bowl he turned back to face Steve who was giving him an amused/understanding smile. “I’ll be back soon. You don’t move.” He turned to Pris who was now purring in anticipation. “And you c’mon. It’s bad enough that Clint’s a major cock block when he’s here, I don’t need you being one to.” He headed off towards the kitchen with Pris leading the way.

Loki

Loki sat on the couch in the living room, contently reading a book that the mortals of this world seemed to all know and love. He was reading Harry Potter, and was currently on the third book. When the Avengers and their friends had found out that Thor and Loki had had no idea about the series they had all insisted that they read the books and watch the movies. Thor had brushed them off, having no interest in reading the series although he seemed open minded about watching the movies. Loki had wanted to ignore them all together, but Darcy had pushed him into, threatening to tazer him and to withdraw sex if he didn’t read the series.

So now here he was, half way through the third book and he found himself not completely hating the series, but he did have some problems with it. For instance he wasn’t overly fond of the main character, finding him ignorant and weak. The book did redeem itself by its side characters however finding Snape’s personality relatable and Hermione’s intelligence endearing.

He was just getting to the introduction of Sirius when something furry brushed up against his arm. Finishing the sentence he was reading, he glanced at his side. Nessa, Darcy’s Furret, was brushing up against his arm, her big brown eyes staring up at him. He turned back to his book.

“Go away weasel, go bother your mistress.” He had no idea if Darcy was even here, but he didn’t really care if the Furret knew that or not. 

The Furret continued to push on his arm and Loki continued to ignore her, keeping his mind focused on the words in front of him. Nessa pushed a few more times before seeming to go away. Loki kept reading, not even bothering to see where the little Pokémon had gone. He was about to flip the page when a furry head popped in front of his face. Startling slightly he leaned his head back and stared down at Nessa, unamused.

“Did I not say go away? Be gone rodent.” He promptly placed his hand under the Furret’s long belly, lifting her up and placing her on the floor before continuing on with the book. Nessa whined softly and Loki heard her walk away. Sighing in relief he read on.  
He was getting interested in the Sirius character when all of a sudden a weight landed on his head and his vision was temporarily blocked. Dropping the book he quickly grabbed what had landed on his head brought it in front of him and glared. Nessa squeaked happily.

“Why do you keep bothering me cretin?! Woman!! Darcy come here and fetch your pet!” He turned his head when he heard footsteps and scowled when Darcy walked into the room. “Here, take her away from me immediately. She is being persistently annoying and I don’t have time for her games.” Darcy walked over to the couch and leaned forward to rest her arms on the back of it. She raised an eyebrow.

“How is she being annoying?”

“She’s consistently interrupting my reading, the series you are having me read, and I can not focus with her constantly in my face.” 

“Aw she’s not being annoying, she just wants some attention. Isn’t that right sweetie?” She lightly scratched Ness behind the ears, and she cooed softly. Loki held Nessa out for Darcy to take.

“Well then you take her. I don’t have time to satisfy her petty needs for attention.” Darcy raised an eyebrow as she took Nessa into her arms. Nessa mewled happily as she rubbed her head under Darcy’s chin. “Now take her away. I’d like to finish the rest of this book in peace.” He turned his attention back to the book, and Darcy smiled slightly before exiting the room. 

Loki continued reading, glad that he could finally get back to what was happening in the story. He was getting pretty far, finding the concept of the time turner necklace interesting and was about to start the last chapter when out of no where he was suddenly dog piled on by a number of bodies. Jumping slightly he stared down at the bodies of Nessa, Toby, Azula, and Darcy, the latter was grinning widely while the others just looked downright pleased. It took him a few seconds to recollect himself and he raised an eyebrow.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

“Making sure you finish the book with out any more distractions. Now read on space man, you’re almost done.” She snuggled up to his side, the others doing the same, and watched him expectantly. Loki looked at them for a few seconds before sighing in defeat and reading on.

Clint

Clint took a deep breath as he aimed the arrow at his target. He was in the training room practicing his aim even though it was always perfect. Tony was always adding in obstacles for him though, trying to make it more difficult for Clint to hit his mark, but he always managed to do it.  
Now there was an assortment of lasers that sliced through the air that would easily slice through the thin metal of his arrow. They cut through the air in front of his target and Clint watched, waiting for the right moment for him to release his arrow.  
He breathed out, seeing his opportunity coming and began to let go of-  
A squeal of terror made his hand jerk, the arrow completely missing the target and getting sliced into pieces.  
“Ah, god damn it! I had that!” Pissed, Clint turned around to see the source of the squeal.

Brooklyn had scurried into the room, a look of panic painted on her face. She caught sight of Clint who was watching her with a confused/pissed expression and quickly made her way over to him, frantically taking cover behind his legs. Now he was just confused.  
“Hey squirt, what’s the matter?” His question was answered when Frey appeared beside him causing Brook to cry out in fear and frantically tried to jump up Clint’s leg. Clint reached down, startled by the sudden reaction and Brook just tried to burry herself in Clint’s arms, shaking slightly. Frey chuckled before disappearing once again, but Clint figured she was still in the room.  
Annoyed, he looked around the room before acknowledging the cowering ball of fur in his arms. He hated it when his training was interrupted, especially when it was for stupid reasons like this.

“Brook, I know you’re scared and all, but can you go find someone else to hide behind?” Brooklyn whimpered softly in his arms and turned her pleading eyes up to him. Everyone had a soft spot for the young fox, but Clint resisted the urge to coddle her. She wasn’t his to baby after all and he wasn’t going to stop training to do so.  
He set her down on the floor and turned back to his archery challenge. 

Brooklyn whimpered, and looked warily around the room. She glanced at Clint who was stringing up another arrow and taking aim at the target in the far side of the room, and gave one last whimper as she warily began to make her way towards the door. She had barely taken five steps when Frey had appeared in front of her again, eyes glowing and tongue sticking out as she again managed to scare the hell out of Brooklyn. Her fur puffed out as she let out another frightened squeal, and ran back to Clint, causing him to miss yet again. He cursed as the arrow was yet again sliced into pieces and turned to face Brook who was pushing her face into his ankle. Frey was off to the side chuckling to herself, clearly enjoying tormenting the young fox. Clint glared.  
“Are you done? Because this is getting ridiculous Frey.” Frey continued to chuckle as she stuck her tongue out at him and disappeared. Clint sighed as he ran his hand through his hair and looked back down at the cowering Pokémon. “Jarvis?” The AI’s voice filled the room.

“Yes Agent Barton?”

“Can you get Steve to come down here?” He wasn’t going to bother getting Loki since he’d probably just encourage Frey to keep on terrorizing the small Eevee. 

“Right away sir. Shall I tell him to hurry?”  
“Please.” The sooner he got here the sooner he could get back to hitting the damn target. A few minutes passed by and Brooklyn hadn’t removed herself from Clint’s foot. He waited impatiently for Steve to arrive, and when the doors finally slid open he sighed in relief. Steve walked in looking concerned.

“Clint, is everything alright.” Brooklyn’s ears twitched at the sound of Steve’s voice, and practically sprinted over to her trainer, letting out a cry of relief as she practically jumped into Steve’s arms. He caught her easily, looking even more concerned than before. He frowned over at Clint who went back to lining up an arrow. “What happened?”  
Clint glanced at him before turning back his target. 

“Frey’s been having a little bit too much fun scaring Brooklyn. She’s been throwing off my aim ever since they’ve come down here. Now if you excuse me, I have a target that needs shanking.” Steve frowned as he ran a soothing hand over Brooklyn’s fur to try and comfort the trembling Pokémon. He exited, finally allowing Clint to hit his mark.

Steve and Tony: Bonus

Tony had managed to quickly fill up Pris’s food bowl, the Persian meowing obnoxiously the whole time and once the bowl had touched the ground she had quickly latched on to it and Tony had practically ran back to the bedroom. He was ready to continue with what he and Steve had been doing earlier and this time he wasn’t going to let them be interrupted.  
Bursting into the bedroom Tony stumbled to stop when he noticed that the room was empty. Agitated, he felt the sudden urge to rip his hair out. 

“Jarvis, where’s Steve?”

“Agent Barton had required Captain Rogers in the training room, Sir.” Tony was going to kill someone.


	2. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shay goes out for a jog with Steve and Sergeant and ends up getting lost in the city.

Shay

Shay’s head tilted as she watched Steve and Sergeant get ready for their daily jog. Her trainer Tony had come up from his workshop to get something to eat after hours of work and Shay had followed him up in order to stretch her legs.  
Now as Tony prepared himself a sandwich Shay’s dark red eyes watched as Steve stretched out his arms and legs, Sergeant waiting beside him, tail wagging enthusiastically. 

Steve and Sergeant went for a jog every morning at six a.m. and Shay knew that Sergeant loved to run with his partner, and he looked forward to it everyday.  
Shay’s never been out for a run before since Tony usually spent a majority of his time in the workshop tinkering either with the suit or building some kind of contraption that Shay didn’t entirely understand. Tony usually worked long into the night and last night he hadn’t gone to bed at all saying that he wanted to finish upgrading his suit which had ended up taking the whole night. Shay had stayed up with him like she always did, having no problem with keeping her human company. Now it was early morning and Shay found her self wanting to go outside. 

Stretching out her legs so the kinks were popped out she circled around Tony’s legs and pawed at his pants to get his attention. Tony glanced down at her with a raised eyebrow and Shay let out a little whine and tilted her head towards Steve.  
Tony glanced in his direction and then back to Shay. Shay whined again and suddenly Tony’s eyes lit up with understanding. A small smirk formed on his face as he leaned his back up against the counter. 

“You wanna head out for a little morning run there Shay? Gee I don’t know about that, you may not be able to keep up.” Shay snorted in response and stood up on her hind legs so that her front legs rested on top of Tony’s knees. She whined again, pushing lightly on his knees causing him to laugh and rub her head with his hand. “Alright, fine.” Shay hopped off of him as he pushed off the counter and made his way over to where Steve and Sergeant were getting ready to go. Shay trotted quickly after him, excitement coursing through her veins. “Hey Cap, how’s it going?”

Steve looked up at Tony and frowned slightly at his fellow teammate. “Stark, didn’t expect to see you up this early in the morning. Got a meeting or something?” Tony shook his head.

“Nah, just pulled an all nighter. Hey how do you feel about bringing along a straggler on your morning jog?” Steve’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion for a moment until Tony gestured down to Shay. Steve looked down at her for second before shrugging his shoulders.

“I don’t mind. You don’t mind either, right Sergeant?” The arcanine shook his massive head, clearly not bothered by the concept of company. Steve smiled. “See? No problem.” Tony smiled in return and Shay shuffled her feet excitedly.

“Great. Well I’m going to go back to making my snack. Take good care of her Cap. Alright?” Steve nodded as Tony walked back over to his unmade sandwich.

The three of them headed out of the tower and into the city. They had started slow, setting a pace the would help warm them up, and once Steve felt like Shay was keeping up relatively easy they started to pick up the pace.  
They jogged through the park and Shay looked around in admiration. She had seen the park before, catching glances of it through the windows of Tony’s many sports cars, but had never been able to go into it. Now she admired the view of the tree’s and scattered fountains, and found herself wanting to pause to take in all of the new smells that were currently surrounding her. But she carried on, knowing better than to wander off and trotted on. 

They left the park, much to Shay’s dismay, and they started to jog though the city while avoiding bumping into people. Some people had stopped when they had realized who Steve was, and had shouted a greeting to the jogging group. Steve had smiled at them all, giving a small awkward wave and continued to jog on. 

They jogged for a while, and Shay could feel her limbs beginning to tire. It’s not like she got a lot of exercise often, spending most of her time with Tony who always spent his time working, and she found her pace beginning to slow. She panted heavily, eventually feeling her pace stop all together and tried catch her breath. She could let Steve and Sergeant get ahead of her a little bit. Still breathing hard she looked around her surroundings.  
Shops and café’s lined the street, the smell of grease filled the air and Shay found herself suddenly hungry. People bustled around her, a majority of them either talking loudly into a cell phone or carrying a variety of shopping bags. Shay’s never been shopping before, Tony always seemed to either have Pepper buy him stuff or have J.A.R.V.I.S. order it online. She imagined it to be a long, boring process, but she might enjoy it if she was with her human. 

She breathed deeply, finally finding her breath evening out, and she looked to where Steve and Sergeant had continued jogging only to see a mass of unfamiliar faces. Ears flattening slightly, she made her way down the sidewalk to see if maybe they were hidden behind some random people, but as she walked on down the sidewalk and crossed a street she found no sign of either Steve or Sergeant. She stopped, frantically looking around her surroundings, and whimpered softly. She’d lost sight of Steve, she had no idea where she was, and had no idea how to get home.

 

Steve

Steve let out breath as he came to a stop, deciding that after so long they all deserved a break.  
Sergeant came to a stop beside him, panting lightly as he sat down on the sidewalk. Steve panted as well, though not as heavily as Sergeant, and huffed as he wiped the sweat off his forehead. 

“I think it’s a good time for a break, don’t you Sergeant?” The Arcanine huffed in agreement and Steve patted his head smiling. “What about you Shay?” He asked, turning around, looking at his feet. His smile turned into frown when he didn’t see the black fox standing behind him. “Shay?” Steve did a full 360, his confusion turning in to panic as he saw no sign of Shay anywhere. He turned quickly to Sergeant, who was now standing, looking at his master in concern. “Did you see where she went?” Sergeant shook his head, and Steve could feel dread beginning to course through his veins. “Oh no, oh no this is bad. This is horrible! I had one job Sergeant! One job and I screwed it up.” He ran his hands through his hair and he could practically feel it turning grey from the stress he was currently feeling. Oh god what was he going to do? What was he going to tell Tony? Tony. Oh man he was going to have Steve’s head! He had trusted him with Shay and now Steve had managed to completely screw that up by losing her in the city.  
He knew how much Tony loved his Pokémon, each of them being more spoiled than the rest of the Pokémon in the tower, and he could only imagine how he would react to Steve loosing one of them. He had to find her.

Backtracking back the way they had come Steve and Sergeant kept their eyes peeled as they searched for Shay. Steve occasionally called out her name, a few people turning to look at him with eyebrows raised, but he continued on. He didn’t care if people thought he was being weird, he was more concerned about the missing member of their team, and he did consider all of their Pokémon to be part of the team.  
They searched for what seemed like hours, the sun had risen up high in the sky and the streets had gotten more crowded. They hadn’t found any sign of Shay anywhere and as much as Steve wanted to keep looking for her, he knew that they had to turn back. They would have more luck finding Shay if they had more eye’s out on the street and sky, he just hoped that Tony wouldn’t be to mad at him when he returned.

Shay

Shay had no idea where she was. She had moved around since she had realized that she was lost in the hopes of finding a familiar landmark that would lead her home, but she couldn’t seem to find anything that looked remotely familiar to her. She was also getting increasingly hungry since she hadn’t eaten since the previous night and the jog had only furthered her hunger. 

Now she was walking around the many food stands that lined the side walk, mouth watering and stomach growling as she took in the many scents of the variety of foods wafting through the air. Picking out one of the carts that smelled particularly delicious, she slowly circled around it wandering how she should go about getting the food. The man who was selling the food seemed nice enough, but she had seen how cruel people could be and she didn’t want to push it. She could always steal something when the man wasn’t looking, but as the Pokémon of a super hero she had been taught better than that. Her stomach growled again, and her ears flattened back as she walked on. She could find food somewhere else…

Steve

Steve wiped his hands on his pants nervously as he and Sergeant rode up the elevator to the main living area. His palms were sweating horribly, and half of him hoped that he wouldn’t even see Tony today. The other half, however, knew that if Tony wasn’t in the living area then he would have to swallow down his nerves and go down to the work shop to tell Tony the bad news. 

The elevator doors opened and Steve and Sergeant walked out into the living room. Tony wasn’t in the room, much to both Steve’s relief and disappointment, but Clint and Natasha were. Clint was the first to notice him.

“Hey there Captain.” He glanced at the clock confused. “Did you just get back from your jog? Damn you guys must’ve ran all the way to Boston and back.” Clint joked, before turning back to what he and Natasha had been watching on the television. 

“Yeah, something like that.” He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly before clearing his throat. “Listen guys, I have to go talk to Tony, but before I go I need you two to do something. A mission if you will.” Natasha turned her gaze from the TV to Steve with an eyebrow raised. 

“What kind of mission?” She asked. Clint turned off whatever it was they were watching and turned his attention back to their leader.

“It’s sort of a recovery mission. I lost something in the city and I need you two to find her.” Clint and Natasha both looked at each other before looking back at Steve, both confused. 

“Her?”

“Uh, I sort of took Tony’s Umbreon with me on our jog and I, well, I lost her.” Steve explained, completely and utterly ashamed with himself. The two agent’s eyes widened as they stared at Steve.

“You lost Shay? Tony’s going to kill you!” Clint exclaimed. Natasha looked at him with wide eyes, but quickly composed herself before adding into the conversation.

“How did you lose Shay? Are you going to tell Tony?”

“Of course I’m going to tell Tony, he has a right to know. Beside I’m sure sooner or later he would realize that she was gone. And don’t even ask me how I lost her because honestly I have no idea. One moment she’s behind me, and the next time I look she’s gone.” He rubbed his hands over his face, getting stressed all over again. “Just please, can you guys go out and try to find her while I give Tony the news?” They shared a glance with each other for a moment before nodding and standing up. 

“Yeah man, we’ll go look for her. Better than being here when Tony finds out what you did and unleashes the major shit storm that I can feel brewing.” Natasha smacked Clint on the arm and gave Steve a sympathetic look.

“We’ll look for her. Good luck with Tony.” The two left, leaving Steve alone to go confront Tony.

Shay

Shay had managed to find a bakery that threw out non-purchased items daily. Sniffing around the trash cans she jumped up onto them to see what she could find. Old muffins and cakes filled the bin so she picked out the one that looked like it was most recently thrown out and jumped back onto the ground to enjoy her meal. She bit into it greedily, not even caring that the muffin was slightly stale or the fact that it had come from the garbage. She’s eaten worse and besides, beggars can’t be choosers. 

She was about halfway through her meal when other Pokémon started to show up. A pair of Houndours, both male’s she noted, had entered the alley, and Shay watched them warily, placing a defensive paw in front of her muffin. She may be out numbered, but that didn’t mean that she couldn’t defend her meal.

The two Houndours made their way to the bins, either not noticing Shay, or completely ignoring her. They made low barking sounds to each other as they knocked down bins and foraged through the garbage, picking out a variety of small cakes. Shay continued to watch them, at the same finishing her meal. She didn’t want to startle them and she definitely didn’t want to fight them.  
The Houndour closest to her pushed further in the trash can, his back leg bumping into one of the muffins he had just recently pulled out, causing it to roll away from his slowly forming pile. The muffin rolled, coming to a stop a few feet in front of Shay, causing her to jump to her feet. The Houndour pulled out, eyes scanning for the lost pastry and falling on Shay. He looked at her, then the muffin, then back to her again letting out a low growl as he bared his teeth at her. The other Houndour had also pulled out, looking to see what had riled up his partner and joined in on the growling.  
Shay’s ears flattened back as she stepped away, she didn’t want to come off as aggressive, especially since she had no reason to be here anymore.  
She backed away slowly, not making any sudden moves, and the Houndour that had knocked away the muffin moved forward to pick up the pastry. His glare never left Shay as he moved back towards the other Houndour. 

She eventually backed out of the alley way and was able to make her way back into the bustling crowd, letting out a sigh of relief as she moved away from the two Houndours.

Steve

Steve looked through the glass wall of Tony’s lab as he built up the courage to go in. He had sent Sergeant away to go get Bucky, and he didn’t want him to get defensive when Tony would start to chew Steve out. 

Steve could see Tony working, tools in hand as he had the gauntlet from his armor in front of him and a hologram of the same gauntlet beside him. His Pokémon buzzed around him happily, looking over Tony’s shoulder occasionally or just playing with each other. It was a happy sight, and it just made Steve feel worse about himself.  
Taking in a deep breath Steve typed in his code for the lab and entered.

AC and DC chirped happily when he did, AC zipping joyfully around his head as DC slowly did the same. Wifi and Bolt were still hanging around Tony, but had also voiced a greeting to the captain. Tony placed down what he had been working on after adding a few more tweaks to the gauntlet, and turned around to greet Steve. 

“Hey there Cap. How was the run? Shay didn’t cause too much trouble I hope.” Tony asked with a smile that dropped into a frown when he didn’t see his Umbreon. “Where is she anyway?” Steve swallowed thickly as he nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

“That’s kinda what I came down here to talk to you about.” Tony looked at him, confused, and Steve cleared his throat before continuing. “Now Tony, before I say anything I want you to know that I’m handling things as quickly as possible, and I really enjoy being your friend.” Now Tony was starting worry.

“Steve, whatever you’re trying to say just say it.” Steve bit his lip. It was now or never he supposed.

“I lost Shay.” Silence filled the room as Tony stared at Steve, face unreadable. 

“I’m sorry I think I misheard you there. Did you just say that you lost Shay?” Tony had stood from his chair and was staring at Steve with an almost ‘are you bullshitting me’ look. Steve nodded, not really knowing what to say and Tony almost seemed to explode. “YOU LOST SHAY?!” Tony shouted out, causing both Steve and his Pokémon to flinch. “I thought I told you to take care of her, I trusted you!” 

“I know, I know, and I’m so sorry. I feel horrible about the whole thing.” Steve hung his head, completely ashamed with himself.

“You should feel horrible! God I can’t believe this, how the hell did you lose her?” AC and DC had stopped floating around Steve’s head when Tony had started yelling and were now idly floating under his desk by Bolt, whose ears had flattened against his head as his eyes flickered back and forth between both Tony and Steve.

“I don’t know, we were jogging and I guess she wandered off when I wasn’t looking. I’m really sorry Tony.” Tony was starting to look absolutely livid and Steve was starting to be glad that he didn’t tell Tony when he was in the suit.

“Shay’s not one to just wander off. God do you know what could happen to her out there? She could get hit by a car or picked by some weirdo! Do you realize how shitty some people can be in this city Rogers?” Steve had flinched at the name. He knew Tony was pissed when he started using last names. “What the hell are you even doing here? You should be out there trying to find her.”

“I looked Tony, I really did. That’s why I was so late coming back. Besides as soon as I got back I sent out Clint and Natasha to go search for her and I have Sergeant going to get Bucky that way we have one more eye in the sky.” Steve explained quickly, hoping that this bit of information would help calm Tony down. It didn’t. Instead he had started walking around the lab, shoving random pieces of equipment into his pockets and shutting down what he had been working on. He headed for the door, Bolt quickly following at his heels.

“Tony where are you going?” Steve asked, following Tony out of the lab and up the stairs. 

“To find my frickin Pokémon.”

Shay

Shay had managed to find the park again, much to her surprise, and it was much bigger than she had originally thought. At first she was elated, glad that she had finally found something that would maybe help find her way home, but was then disappointed when she hadn’t recognized any of the landmarks in the park that she seen before. Instead of the fountains and random park benches a huge lake stretched out through the park, the late afternoon sun reflecting an orange hue over the water’s surface. She definitely hadn’t seen that when she had first jogged through the park earlier in the day.  
Sniffing around the area Shay could pick the faint scents of people and other Pokémon, the Pokémon scents being fresher than the peoples. The park was a huge and lively place, so she would imagine that a lot of wild Pokémon lived here. 

Walking over to the lakes surface Shay took a quick drink and began to explore the park. Maybe if she looked around long enough she would be able to find where Steve and Sergeant had jogged through earlier. 

She walked through the park occasionally sniffing the air in hopes of catching any familiar scents that would let her know that she was getting close to where they were. However the lake was still next to her so she knew that she was still pretty far from where she needed to be. 

She sighed in discontent as she glanced at the setting sun. She had been lost all day and at this point she would be spending the night lost too. She was tired, having spent the whole night awake with her human and now walking around the city all day was starting to take its toll on her. Her limbs ached with each step she took and her eye lids began to feel heavier as the sun continued to drop into the horizon. Shay pressed on though, not wanting to be here longer than she had to. She wanted to be home cuddled up next to Tony as he worked in his lab or lounged around the living room with a drink in hand. She wanted to be asleep in his bed, snuggled up next to him and Bolt since they were the only two Pokémon who ever left the lab besides Pris and were allowed to sleep in his bed. The others would be allowed to she supposed if they ever actually left the lab, but she supposed that they preferred the technology in the lab rather than the warmth of Tony’s bed. Granted Tony never stayed in bed long and would eventually return to the lab, but Shay still loved the short amount of time they spent together cuddled against one another in sleep. 

She whimpered as the sun fully set and night set in, her chest aching. She guessed she wouldn’t be sleeping next to him tonight.

Steve

They had searched all day with no luck, having searched through a majority of the city with no sign of Shay. Tony had wanted to keep looking, but as the sun set and night came Steve had managed to convince him that they would have a better chance finding her if they were all well rested and searched in broad daylight instead of the dark of night.  
Tony had argued at first, still majorly pissed at Steve for what he did and had insisted on continuing his search, but was convinced when Bruce had stepped up and had helped Steve to get Tony to see reason. 

They were back at the tower now; everyone was exhausted from searching all day in the sun and were all ready for a long awaited rest. They had all made their way to their rooms, giving Tony words of comfort as they left, and he had barely acknowledged what they said. Steve gave his own words of comfort, once again apologizing, before he too went off to bed.

He couldn’t sleep though, his thoughts were racked with guilt and if he did sleep he would just end up being awoken by nightmares of the war, images of loosing his friends flashing through his mind. He felt as if his mind and body were both restless as he woke up again from yet another nightmare.

He sighed in discomfort as he rubbed his hand over his face. At this rate he wasn’t going to get any sleep at all. Steve dared to look over at the clock and groaned when he saw it was almost three-thirty in the morning.

He felt the space next to his head shift and a small whimper sounded in his ear as a small paw pushed against his cheek. Steve turned his head and came face to face with a concerned looking Brooklyn. Steve lifted the small Pokémon in to his hands and placed her gently onto his chest. 

“Hey buddy. Sorry, did I wake you?” The small eevee mewled softly and Steve gently stroked her fur. Sergeant was still sleeping from what Steve could hear, his soft snores filling the room, so he kept his voice down. “I’m sorry. You should go back to sleep, I’ll be fine.” Brooklyn was young, and Steve knew how important it was for the kit to get a sufficient amount of sleep, but Brooklyn looked at him worriedly and stubbornly stayed awake. Steve patted her head lightly as he sighed in defeat. He couldn’t force her to sleep so there wasn’t much that he could do about it. 

Deciding that maybe a glass of warm milk may help ease his mind and help him get some sleep, he cradled Brooklyn in his arms as got out of bed and left the room.  
The hallways were dark as he walked through them so he was surprised to see a dim light coming from the living room. Confused, he made his way into the room.

The room was mostly dark except for the space by the couch where a small lamp was illuminating the area. Tony was sitting there, one hand holding a glass of scotch while the other was absent-mindedly stroking Bolts fur, who was currently lying on Tony’s lap. Steve approached them warily. 

“Tony?” Steve made his way around the couch, frowning slightly when Tony didn’t acknowledge him and had instead taken another sip of his drink. Bolts ears had twitched at the sound of Steve’s voice, but other than that he didn’t move. Steve hoped he wasn’t mad at him also but knew that was probably the case. 

Shifting awkwardly on his feet, Steve decided that he should try talking to Tony. “Have you been here all night? You really should be trying to get some sleep.” Still there was no response, and Steve frowned even more. He sighed in discontent as he took a seat on the couch next to Tony and Bolt. Tony still didn’t acknowledge him, refusing to even look in Steve’s direction. Steve felt his chest ache, he never did like when one of his friends were mad at him, especially when it was his fault. “Tony, please say something, yell, scream, do something. Just please, stop with the silent treatment.” Steve pleaded, and Brooklyn whimpered in his arms because she didn’t like it when Steve was upset. And Steve really was upset, his guilt wasn’t letting him sleep, and now Tony wasn’t talking to him. He very much preferred it when Tony had been chiding him earlier because at least then he was acknowledging him. But now it was like Tony didn’t want anything to do with Steve and Steve just wanted to make amends. Tony however, didn’t seem interested. Steve could cry, both from the lack of sleep and the heart ache. Brooklyn whimpered again, and Steve held her closer to his chest. Maybe he should have left her in his room.

Tony had shifted, glancing at Brooklyn to see who was making the small noise before turning back and taking another sip of his drink, this one longer than the last. Steve watched him, waiting to see if Tony would say anything. After a few seconds of silence, Steve assumed that Tony was going to remain silent and was about to leave, but stilled when Tony opened his mouth and began to speak in a low voice.

“I should be out there, searching. Not sitting here doing nothing.” Tony stared into his drink with a hooded expression, and Steve’s widened eyes slightly in surprise, but had steeled his expression quickly. “Just sitting here being useless, it’s not going to help us find her any quicker.” Steve gave him a sympathetic look.

“Tony you know we had to stop searching. It was getting dark and we all needed a break. You, needed a break.” Steve placed a comforting hand on Tony’s shoulder, but he only scowled and shrugged it off. 

“You may have needed a break, but I could have kept looking. It’s not like I was going to get any frickin sleep any way. I might as well be out there. Shay’s probably scared to death out there and all you guys seem to care about is getting some beauty sleep.” His tone was sharp, puncturing through the silence of the room like a knife. Bolt whined softly from his place on Tony’s lap. Steve wasn’t the only one who was getting upset with Tony’s anger, and Tony had patted Bolts head softly as if to reassure him that he was fine. Steve decided to speak up then. 

“Tony, you know that’s not how it is. We all want to help you find Shay; believe me nothing would make me happier than to see you two back together. Nothing else would make my day.” Steve meant that, he has been feeling like shit ever since he’d lost Shay and now he felt like he wouldn’t stop hating himself until Shay was back home, safe and sound. Tony glared at him.

“Nothing would make you happier? It’s your fucking fault she’s gone in the first place!” Steve flinched at the curse word, never liking it when someone cursed, but kept his mouth shut about it. Tony was upset, and it was better than him not saying anything at all. Brooklyn shifted in his arms, probably not liking the fact that Tony was yelling, and Steve patted her fur soothingly. He suddenly felt the need to defend himself.

“And you don’t think that I don’t feel horrible about that? Because I do Tony, I feel like the guilt is tearing me apart and I can’t even sleep because of it.” Tony didn’t say anything so Steve continued speaking. “So yes, nothing would make me happier right now because I hate seeing one of my best friends upset and I can’t stand the fact that it’s my fault.” Steve said and he meant it. He hated how he had screwed up, he hated that Tony was miserable because of his stupid mistake. He wanted to fix this so that everything would go back to normal. 

Tony stared at him for a few moments before taking another swing of his drink, effectively finishing it. Steve watched him, waiting for him to say something in return. Tony set down his glass on the side table by the lamp and ran his head through his hair tiredly.

“Look, Steve I know you feel bad about what happened, but right now I would really just like to be alone.” Tony wasn’t looking at him again and even though he wanted stay here and continue trying to comfort Tony, he knew there wasn’t much more he could do. 

Steve stood from his place on the couch and decided that the warm milk wasn’t going to help him after all. Before he left however he turned back towards Tony for a last attempt to try and comfort him.

“Tony, I know that you’re worried about Shay, but she’s tough. She can take care of herself if the need should arise and I’m sure she’ll be fine.” He turned to leave, hoping more than anything that what he had just said was true.

Shay

Shay was drop dead tired. It was late, it was dark, and she wanted to sleep. As much as she wanted to keep going, to go home, she needed to sleep. Looking over her surroundings she walked over to one of the many benches that were scattered around the park and gingerly crawled under it. The grass would be cushion enough for her to sleep on and the bench should be able to give her enough cover so that she wouldn’t be spotted. Settling down she curled up into ball and promptly closed her eyes, letting sleep take her and she dreamed of being home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Something was nudging her, slowly bringing her out of her dreams and into the real world. She blinked her eyes, trying to get the blurriness in her vision to vanish as she took in what was happening. The sun was rising in the horizon, bringing light into the sky with it. It was still low in the sky, meaning that it was still pretty early in the morning and that she hadn’t really gotten that much sleep. Blinking her eyes tiredly she almost jumped when she was nudged again. Turning to see what was going on she saw a small Rattata pushing on her back, clearly not happy. She stared at it for a few seconds before turning away and putting her head back down onto her paws and closing her eyes. It was early and she was still tired. She could afford an hour or two more sleep. Besides, she had all day to-

The Rattata bit her, interrupting her thoughts and causing her to yelp and jump up from her spot. Despite the size of the small mouse, the little thing had a hard bite.  
She turned and growled at it, her patience wearing thin. Her fur bristled in annoyance as the small Pokémon moved toward her again. She swatted at it, effectively hitting it on the head. She wasn’t heartless after all, she didn’t want to actually hurt the small thing, no matter how irritating it was. 

The Rattata yelped lightly, not really hurt, but surprised that the larger Pokémon had struck out at him. She growled again hoping that it would get the message and go away. The Rattata didn’t seem to take the hint though, and chirped angrily at her, voicing his irritation at her too. She didn’t understand why, she hadn’t done anything wrong, she was just sleeping. It wasn’t her fault that the little rat felt like being a nuisance today. 

She was about to swat at it again, maybe a little harder than she had before, when the bushes rustled and a large Raticate came busting out the foliage, teeth bared, fur bristling, and growling loudly at the black and yellow Pokémon. 

Shay stepped back, surprised, not expecting the little Rattata to have company, and stepped back again as the large rat lunged forward at her, large jaws snapping in the space where Shay had just previously occupied. 

Shay let out a warning growl, really not in the mood to be dealing with this right now. The Raticate hissed back, clearly pissed off. That Rattata was probably her kit, and she was probably pissed off that Shay had swatted at her baby. 

The Raticate charged again and Shay easily dodged, sending a quick shadow ball next to the large rat in the hopes of scaring her and her kit off. Instead it only seemed to make the Pokémon even more angry than she was before and she quickly charged again. This time her attack hit its mark, scratching furiously at Shays body causing her to cry out in pain and to retaliate. She crunched hard on the Raticates shoulder, the taste of blood filling her mouth as her teeth sank in and she held on tightly, refusing to let go. The Raticate yelped loudly as she tried to shake off Shay. Shay held on for a few more moments, making sure that the other Pokémon got the message, and finally let go, using a swift assurance before completely backing off. 

The Raticate limped away, nudging the Rattata along with her, before they both vanished into the bushes again.  
Shay watched them, staring at where they had disappeared before plopping down onto the ground. She gingerly began to lick at her wounds, glad that the fight didn’t last long, and that she had only received minimal damage. Shay was tough; she could handle herself just fine when the time called for it. But that didn’t mean it lessened her desire to go home.

Steve

Steve was up and about early that morning, having not been able to get any sleep the previous night he had been anxiously waiting for the sun to rise. He was ready to start searching again; he wanted the guilt to stop eating away at his chest. 

Sergeant had risen with him, yawning loudly as he and Steve made there way up to the bird habitat. The room was located on the roof, a ceiling of glass protecting the room’s inhabitants from the weather outside. Inside the room were many perches and rings, specifically designed for the bird Pokémon to fly through and rest on. 

Steve gave a quick glance around the room, quickly finding who he was looking for and headed over to one of the many windows that opened up wide for the bird Pokémon to fly out of. He opened it, putting the latch in place so that it wouldn’t close and turned to face Bucky who had flown down to the perch next to Steve and squawked a greeting. Steve rubbed his beak in return.

“Hey there Buck. Ready to do some searching?” Bucky squawked again, and flapped his giant wings in enthusiasm. “Good. Circle around the city a few times and let me know if you find anything. I’ll be in the city searching too.” Bucky gave a nod before shooting out the window and soaring out into the sky. 

Steve and Sergeant headed out also, prepared to spend the whole day looking around the massive city. 

Shay

Shay wasn’t happy to be in the park anymore. She was still trotting along side the lake that seemed to just stretch on forever. She knew she wasn’t a big Pokémon and that leaving the lake behind would take a while, but this was getting ridiculous. The lake was pretty and all and any other day she would gladly stay to appreciate the view, but now she was just getting sick of it.  
When she had first entered the park she had had no idea that the park was this big, but after spending many hours walking around she had come to realize just how huge this park was.

She continued to walk along the waters edge, determined to find the edge of the lake and where Steve and Sergeant had jogged through earlier. 

The sun was still rising into the sky so she figured it was still early in the morning. The dew that had dotted the grass was now slowly evaporating and people were starting to enter the park. Some people glanced at her, surprised to see an Umbreon walking around, but continued on to what they had been doing. Shay was grateful for that and she slightly picked up her pace so that she could get to the edge faster. 

There was a splash and she glanced to side to see what it was. A Swanna had landed in the lake, with a group of Ducklets trailing behind her. The Swanna looked at Shay, giving her nod of greeting before she continued to lazily swim around. Shay returned the greeting, glad that not all of the Pokémon in the park were crazy. 

Steve

Steve had decided to retrace their footsteps from the previous day to try and find Shay. Sergeant led the way, nose to the ground, trying to see if he could catch any fresh scents that could help them find their missing comrade.  
They walked their usual path, deciding to hit the park first and then they would go from their.

The park was quite as the walked through. Steve scanned the surrounding area for any sign of the black and yellow Pokémon, but didn’t see any thing that remotely looked like Shay. He pushed down the disappointment he felt welling up inside of his chest and continued on. 

Sergeant continued on with his nose to the ground, determined to pick up a scent so that his human wouldn’t be sad anymore. He never did like it when Steve was upset, and he definitely didn’t like it when others were upset with his human because that always seemed to worsen Steve’s mood.  
He followed along the trail, ears erect as he listened to the sounds around him. He didn’t smell Shay’s scent anywhere and all he heard was the faint sound of leaves rustling and people walking. 

They exited the park, disappointment hitting them both hard, and they continued on into the city. 

They searched for a few hours, and Steve could feel his hope diminishing the longer they went with out finding Shay, and was considering just admitting defeat and moving out so that he wont have to look at Tony’s disappointed face for the rest of his life when he walked by a couple, the girl talking animatedly to the guy. 

“Joe I’m serious! Don and I were sitting in the park and we saw an Umbreon!”

Steve nearly tripped as he spun around to chase after the couple, hope refilling his chest. The man she was walking with rolled his eyes at the woman and had nearly jumped out of his skin when Steve had jumped in front of them. The girl looked at him with wide eyes, clearly startled as well as Steve looked at them both frantically.

“Sorry, but did you say that you saw an Umbreon?” The girl blinked her eyes as she processed what he had asked and recollected herself.

“Um, yeah. Earlier today in the park.” Steve could’ve smacked himself. They were their just a few hours ago!

“When? And can you tell me where in the park you saw her at?” The girl looked confused, but answered him nonetheless. 

“Earlier today by the lake. Was she yours?” Steve could have hugged her. 

“No, she belongs to a friend of mine. Thank you so much for your time.” 

Steve practically sprinted back to the park, determination coursing through him as they made their way back. Finally, Steve thought, some good news!

Shay 

Shay let out a breath of relief as she left the lake behind her. She had been walking along it for a while now so she was glad to finally leave it behind. She was even more excited when she started to recognize some of the landmarks from yesterday. She had even managed to find the trail they had jogged on before. Excitement coursed through her veins as she trotted along the trail, the parks exit coming into view. She left the park, eye’s cast upward as she looked over the towering buildings. Her crimson eyes landing on the one in the distance with an ‘A’ plastered on the side of it. Her tail wagged happily as she made her way through the streets, finally on her way home.

The first thing she noticed upon arriving outside the obscenely tall building was that she had no idea how to enter it. She had always been with Tony when they had to enter the building and he had always opened the door for the both of them to enter. She moved over the sliding doors anyway, determined to at least try and enter the building. Her eyes scanned over the doors, her gaze landing on the key pad that Shay had seen Tony type numbers into to open the doors. It was too high for her to reach and even if she could she wouldn’t know how to use it. She supposed she could wait here for someone to come through, but she didn’t know how long that would take. She pawed at the door anyway, hoping to at least get them to budge, but they remained motionless. She huffed a disappointed breath.

“Welcome home Shay, it’s good to see you again.” 

Shay jumped at the voice, her eye’s darting around in surprise. She looked back at the key pad, head tilted slightly, sure that the voice had originated form there.  
She recognized it, having heard it through out the house and talking to Tony, but there was never a body that went with it. It had always seemed friendly so she never paid it much attention. She jumped again as the doors slid open.

“Please come inside and wait in the lobby. Mister Stark has been alerted of your presence and will be here to collect you shortly.” Shay’s ears twitched as the voice ended. She didn’t entirely understand, she wasn’t human after all, but she was thankful to be let inside. She happily entered and made her way over to the elevator. She sat beside it, body aching with relief, as she waited for the doors to open. 

It didn’t take Tony long to get to the lobby, having sprinted from the living room as soon as Jarvis had informed him of Shay’s presence, and had burst through the elevator doors like a bat out of hell with Bolt hot on his heels.  
Shay had been sitting right by the door so when Tony had entered the lobby he had ran right past her. Shay leapt to her feet at the sight of her human, and her tail wagged happily. She voiced her happiness and Tony whipped around at the sound of her voice. 

“Shay!” Tony’s voice was filled with both happiness and relief. He ran back to her and she met him half way, jumping into his arms and rubbing her head against his cheek. Tony hugged her tightly; eye’s slightly teary as he buried his face into Shay’s black fur. Shay purred in delight, happy to be reunited with Tony. She licked his face to show him how much she had missed him. Tony laughed softly as Shay licked his face and leaned his face back to look at her. “It’s good to have you back. It’s been a drag with out you around.” He hugged her again. “I missed you.” Shay purred again and snuggled against his chest. She had missed him too.

Bolt whined and pawed at Tony’s pants, wanting to greet back Shay as well. Tony kneeled down, not quite ready to let Shay go and let Bolt greet his comrade. 

Tony stood when they were done and they reentered elevator, pushing the button that would bring them to the floor with the living room and the kitchen.  
“Well I don’t know about you two, but I’m hungry. What do you think?” Bolt nodded his head in agreement and Shay’s stomach growled at the prospect of food. Tony smiled and stepped out into the kitchen.

Steve

Steve was officially heart broken. He had searched the whole park the whole day, his body was aching and Sergeant was panting tiredly, stomach growling and limbs aching. The sun had peeked in the sky and was climbing its way back down. They hadn’t been able to find Shay, and he was reluctant to head back empty handed. But he wouldn’t have much luck searching for a black Pokémon at night so he decided that they should head back for the night. Hopefully Tony had calmed down and will actually talk to him when he got back. 

Making their way back home they rode up the elevator, rubbing the back of his neck in defeat and exited the elevator when the doors opened. 

“Tony? Tony, I’m sorry but I couldn’t find-“Steve stopped short upon entering the living room. On the couch Tony was sleeping on his back, snoring lightly, with his arms wrapped around the sleeping form of Shay who was sleeping on his chest. Bolt was there also, sleeping comfortably in Tony’s lap. Steve stared at the scene, mouth hanging open in shock. “Jarvis?”

“Yes Captain Rogers?”

“When did Shay get back?” 

“Shay had arrived at the Avengers Tower at approximately 12:43 this afternoon. She had appeared at the lobby entrance and I gave her entrance and had alerted Sir to her arrival.” Steve nodded at the information, having the sudden urge to scream into a pillow. He had spent the whole day searching, and Shay had been here the whole time! Steve could’ve sworn that the universe had something against him. 

Rubbing his hands over his face he looked back over to the sleeping figures, a smile slowly appearing on his face. He supposed he couldn’t complain too much. Steve turned off the light before heading over to his room for a long deserved rest.


	3. Annoyance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pris was never a very social Pokemon and Tony thinks it's about time he did something to fix that.

Empress was not a social Pokémon. If anything she was a very anti-social Pokémon who very much preferred to spend her time away from all the other Pokémon and people who were currently residing in the Avengers tower. The only one she really tolerated was her human and that was only because he was the one who took care of her and she had learned long ago that you should never bite the hand that feeds you. But just because she has to put up with him doesn’t mean she has to put up with everyone else. There has been more than one occasion where Empress had scratched and or bitten the other Pokémon and more than once she had been separated from the others to prevent any fights. 

Tony had hoped that with everyone moving into the tower with their Pokémon that Empress’s attitude would change and make her more social, but it only seemed to make her more of a grouch. He only hoped the other Pokémon wouldn’t be too offended when Empress didn’t take to them immediately.

~~~~  
Empress yawned as she stretched out in the patch of sunlight that streamed in from one of the many windows that lined the living room in the tower. She hadn’t been in this room in a while since it was usually bursting with activity, but today she had managed to find the area quiet and empty. Her human was in his usual spot, working away in his workshop, no doubt being trailed by the rest of his Pokémon. She assumed that the other humans were off training but she couldn’t bring herself to really care. For now she just wanted to enjoy her moment of peace. But of course all good things must come to an end.

Brooklyn and Sergeant had sauntered into the room, the little fox Pokémon chased after a ball that the much larger fire dog was batting around with his paws. Empress huffed out an annoyed breath and rolled over so that she could better ignore the intruding duo. She heard the sound of little paws shuffling and the faint sound of the ball bouncing around the room. Her ears twitched at the noise, but she didn’t acknowledge the two intruding Pokémon. The patter of feet stopped for a moment, and Empress for a split second thought that the duo had exited the room, but hen she heard the thump of the ball as it was swatted away and bounced along the floor, running across the room and into the wall that was directly in front of Pris, ricocheting and bopping against her noise. Her eyes flashed open as she snorted, her eyes glaring at the red and blue ball that had finally rolled to a stop a few inches in front of her. Her whiskers twitched and her tail flicked irritably when she cast her cold gaze over to the small fox that had been chasing the ball in the first place.

Brooklyn had been making her way over to the ball, not really paying attention to the angry cat Pokémon, but stopped dead in her tracks when an irritated growl filled the room. She looked at the Persian, whose white fur was bristling along her back and tail, and took tentative step towards the ball. She’d never really had to encounter Empress before, having barely seen the other Pokémon around the tower at all, heck she didn’t even know who she belonged too, but now the other Pokémon was glaring coldly at her and she could feel her ears flattening against the back of her head in fear. She was young after all, and had never had to deal with aggression before so she wasn’t too sure on how to react. 

Sergeant, however, didn’t have any confusion on the matter. His loud growl filled the room, easily overpowering the sound of Empress’s, and moved to stand next Brooklyn, his large body shielding the tiny fox from any potential danger. Empress’s tail swished back and forth quickly, her ears turning back as her lips twitched up into a snarl. The air in the room was filled with a sudden tension, and Brooklyn shuffled her paws nervously not really sure what to do as the two bigger Pokémon in the room growled at each other. Her brown eyes glanced at the two before focusing back on the ball that hadn’t moved form it’s place by Pris’s body. Deciding that she was safe enough with Sergeant in the room and that the two were distracted any way; she made a move towards the ball. 

Pris’s eyes flashed at the sudden movement, her instinct kicking in as her paw struck out, claws flashing out as she struck Brooklyn against the side of her head. Brooklyn rolled from the force, crying out loudly from the sudden blow and quickly ran to take cover under a near by couch. Sergeant barked loudly, leaping angrily at Empress who quickly moved out of the larger dog’s way and defensively scratched at the much larger Pokémon’s legs. Sergeant growled again, his own paw swatting out in an attempt to pin the cat Pokémon, and Pris barely managed to jump out the large dogs reach only to be suddenly pinned when Sergeant had quickly lunged forward, his other paw pinning Pris roughly against the ground by her shoulder. She yowled in protest, hissing loudly as she tried to twist out of Sergeant’s grip, but he pressed down heavily putting a painful pressure onto her body and effectively keeping her in place. Sergeant growled again, teeth bared as Pris continued to twist and hiss in a vain attempt at escape. Her back legs kicked out, trying to make contact with anything that would cause harm, but Sergeants body was large and everything was out of her reach. 

And that was how Tony found them. Jarvis had alerted Tony to the commotion happening upstairs and he had practically thrown down what he had been working on and had quickly made his way out of the workshop and into the living room. He took in the sight of Sergeant pinning Pris to the ground, both of them voicing their anger at each other and quickly made his way over to break up the fight.

“Whoa, whoa! Hold on there you two!” He made his way over to Sergeants side and shoved on the massive dogs shoulder. “Sergeant, lay off!” Sergeant snapped his jaws angrily at Pris before stepping off of her, casting Tony a quick glance before backing down. He knew better than to argue, especially with one of Steve’s close friends. He glared again at Pris, who had jumped quickly back to her feet, clearly irritated at having been pinned, and continued to hiss loudly at Sergeant despite Tony trying to shush her. 

He knelt down next to her, fingers running over the bristled fur to make sure that she wasn’t injured and let out a relieved sigh when he didn’t find anything to worrying. Just a few bumps and bruises. He patted her on the head in his relief and she licked her lips for moment, eye’s flashing to her human before turning to glare back at Sergeant who had went to sit by the sofa that he knew Brooklyn was still cowering under. Tony looked between the two, clearly confused.

“So am I going to have to ask Jarvis or are you guys going to tell me what happened?” Tony knew that they couldn’t talk, but they were smart, and he was a genius so he figured that they could work something out. Sergeant glared at Pris again before bringing his nose down to the bottom of the couch and let out a soft whine. Tony raised an eyebrow and made his way over after strictly telling Pris to stay, and knelt down next to the big dog and looked underneath the couch. He could easily make out Brooklyn’s quivering body and let out a groan as he reached his hand out to scoop up the small Pokémon and remove her from underneath the couch. What had Pris done now? 

Scooping up the small Pokémon in his hand, he gently dragged her out from under the couch and cradled the slightly trembling fox against his chest. Frowning slightly he ran his finger gently over the fur on her head.  
“Hey there girl, everything ok?” Brooklyn still trembled and let a low whine as she curled up in his arms. Tony frowned in concern when his fingers ran over a patch of fur that was slightly hard from dried blood. Looking it over he saw that she had a small scratch behind her ear that was already in the process of scabbing over. Sighing in relief that she wasn’t too hurt, he called out to Jarvis. “Jarvis, do you mind telling me what happened?”

“Sir I believe that Sergeant and Brooklyn came into the living room playing with a ball. It got knocked over by Empress and despite her aggression Brooklyn had ventured too close to her and was struck. Sergeant reacted defensively and a fight broke out.” The AI’s voice explained, and Tony nodded at the information. 

“Alright. Well I guess it’s a good thing no one got too hurt.” Giving Brooklyn one last pat, he sat her down next to Sergeant, who instantly sniffed at her fur to examine her injury for himself. Deciding she’d be fine, he gently lifted her up by the scruff of her neck and promptly left the room after giving Pris one last glare. Pris glared back, and once the giant dog had left the room she started running her tongue over her fur in an attempt to fix her scuffed up fur. Tony looked at her and crossed his arms, clearing his throat loudly in an attempt to gain his Pokémon’s attention. Pris spared him a glance before turning back to her grooming, promptly ignoring him. Tony continued to watch her.

“Pris.” She continued to ignore him and Tony tried not to show his irritation. “Empress.” She stopped her grooming and looked at him, eyes narrowing slightly at Tony as if he was the one in trouble. “Hey, don’t you give me that look. That’s how I should be looking at you right now.” She continued to glare at him and now he was starting to feel defensive. He didn’t even do anything! “You realize you’re going to have to be punished for this right?” Pris didn’t seem bothered at all by that. “And you’re going to have to apologize to Brooklyn and Sergeant.” At that she scowled. She could understand why she had to apologize to the kit, but that big mutt? There was just no way. She snorted her disapproval at Tony and he raised an eyebrow at her. “Don’t you snort at me Little Miss Pris, you’re apologizing and I expect you to do that today.” Her scowl deepened and she got to her feet to leave the room. ‘Over my dead body’ she thought angrily as she excited the room. Tony watched her go and let out a sigh. This was going to be a long day.

 

Tony didn’t know what he was going to do with Pris. He never really had to discipline his Pokémon before, he’s had to discipline Dummy lots of times, but never his Pokémon. He didn’t even know where to start. Pris had always been hostile with other Pokémon, and sometimes even people if Tony wasn’t careful, but she was usually well behaved. Hell she was the one he almost always ended up bringing with him when he had to go to press conferences or galas, and she never really misbehaved at any of the public gatherings.  
He knew that she wasn’t very social with the team either, only really tolerating Tony’s own Pokémon. He supposed it was a cat thing, but he couldn’t be too sure.

That was why he had come to Bruce, since he seemed to know a lot more about Pokémon than anyone else on the team did. He explained what had happened between Pris, Sergeant and Brooklyn, telling him he didn’t know what he should do and asking him his opinion on the situation. Bruce listened and when he finished told him what he thought. 

“Well if you think about it, it’s perfectly normal cat behavior. I take it when you got Pris you already had the rest of your Pokémon?” Tony nodded. “Was she a Meowth when you got her?”

“No, when my dad gave me Pris she was already evolved.” Bruce raised an eyebrow, but didn’t say anything.

“Well you’ve had her for a while and she’s gotten use to your Pokémon so she tolerates them just fine. Everyone else however, are new. Cats genuinely don’t take to kindly to new people or Pokémon, so she’s not going to like everyone immediately. I think you’re lucky she just tapped Brook and didn’t do anything worse.” Tony sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. He was still upset that it had happened, but he couldn’t be to upset about Pris acting on instinct. She still had to be punished though. 

“Well it may be in her nature but that doesn’t make it right. How do you think I should punish her?” Bruce looked at him and shrugged.

“I don’t know. I would say isolating her for a little while, but she may enjoy that too much. Maybe instead of punishing her you should try socializing her. Get her used to being around the others so that she doesn’t lash out when they get too close.” 

“She might think that is the punishment.” Tony answered and stood to move over to the bar. He needed a drink. Taking out a glass he gestured it to Bruce, who shook his head, and then poured himself a glass of scotch. “So how do I do this?”

“Well Steve’s always trying to get everyone to go to the park for some team bonding, if you’re going to do it you might as well start there.”

 

“I don’t know Tony…” Steve said as he un-wrapped the wrappings from his hands, and wiped the sweat from his forehead. Tony had caught him as he was finishing up his work out routine and had told him about Bruce’s idea of socializing Pris. Needless to say he was a little apprehensive. He hadn’t been happy with what had happened to Brooklyn, and had even been angry with Tony since he believed that it was partially his fault for how Pris reacted. Tony hadn’t appreciated that, but had managed not to bicker back since technically it was his responsibility what had happened. 

Now that Steve had calmed down after taking out his frustration on the punching bag, thoroughly demolishing the thing, he could now have a decent conversation with Tony. 

“Oh come on Steve, this could be a really good team bonding experience, not to mention the Pokémon would love the chance to run around the park for a few hours.” Tony had been trying to convince Steve that letting the Pokémon interact with Pris was a good idea, but he remained unsure. Tony kept pushing. “I promise she won’t snap again. She’s really well behaved in public places, and I’ll be keeping an eye on her at all times.” Steve looked at him for a minute before sighing in defeat. 

“Alright, fine. If nothing comes up we can go to the park tomorrow. I’m trusting you on this Tony, I don’t want another incident. Understand?” Tony smiled and clapped Steve on the back of his shoulder.

“Perfectly.”

The Next Day

To say the Pokémon were excited to go to the park was an understatement. They were practically jumping in place as they watched their trainers prepare for the trip and they couldn’t seem to calm down.

Pris watched them all disdainfully. She didn’t want to go to the park and she definitely didn’t want to go anywhere with the other Pokémon. Why couldn’t she just stay home while they all left? She would’ve preferred that much more than this. Tony had told her this wasn’t her punishment, but she wasn’t stupid, she knew why he was making her go and she wasn’t happy about it. Not. One. Bit.

She flicked her tail irritably as Tony kneeled down next to her, collar in hand. He usually never used them, but since most of the Pokémon would most likely be running around the park without supervision he didn’t want to risk someone picking up one of them because they had been mistaken as strays.

Tony fastened the red studded collar around her neck and moved it around to make sure it wasn’t too tight. Pris continued to flick her tail and glared heavily at Tony during the whole thing. Tony sighed a little when he finished.

“Come on Pris, for all you know this could be fun. A little fresh air will do you good.” She continued to glare and Tony playfully flicked her on the ear. “It’ll be fun, you’ll see.”  
He stood to go put collars on the rest of his Pokémon and Pris watched him go, scowling lightly. 

She watched as the other Pokémon crowded around their trainers, all eagerly pushing up against each other as they waited to leave. She didn’t understand it. How come they were all so friendly with each other? So touchy? She could understand the appeal to being pet by your trainer, what could feel better? But letting someone else pet you? An almost complete stranger? She couldn’t comprehend it. She didn’t care how close friends they were to her human, that didn’t make them her friends and that especially went for their Pokémon. Tony should be thankful that she tolerated his other Pokémon, not want her to like more Pokémon. 

The team finished getting ready, much to a majority of the Pokémon’s delight, and they were ready to head out. They filed out the door, Pris bringing up the rear, and they headed into the garage where they got into two separate vans that would take them to the park. Happy was driving one van and Clint would be driving the other one. 

 

The sun was shining as they entered the park and people and Pokémon mulled around in small amounts. All in all it seemed like the perfect day. They found a set of benches that they would use as the meet up point and they all settled in. Tony, Natasha and Bruce took a seat on the bench while Steve and Clint took their Pokémon to go play in the park. Tony leaned forward in his seat, his eyes briefly flashing over to Pris who had lain down next to the bench; her head resting on her paws, eyes closed, and turned his attention to his other Pokémon. 

“Alright, you guys have an hour to go and explore the park. Don’t go by any weird looking people and don’t start any fights unless the other Pokémon and or person totally deserve it. Understand?” His Pokémon nodded eagerly and Tony gave them all a smile.  
“Alright then, get out of here and make sure you check in occasionally.” They ran off and Tony leaned back to watch them go. Natasha’s Pokémon had also run off and so had Jewel, but Dove sat perched next to Bruce. Looking down at Pris again, Tony sighed. This wasn’t exactly what he had planned on her doing. He looked over to Bruce who in return gave him an encouraging look. Taking in a deep breath Tony leaned over Pris, lightly patting her on her side.  
“Hey, why don’t you go wander around for a little bit? It’ll be fun.” Pris huffed a breath and continued to lie on the ground. Tony patted her again. “C’mon Pris. Humor me.” She ignored him again. “Empress.” She looked up at him with a scowl on her face. “Walk around.” She begrudgingly got to her feet and glared at Tony as she left. Tony watched her go until she was out of sight and sighed in exasperation. 

 

Pris wasn’t sure what Tony wanted her to do in the park and quite frankly she didn’t know why she even had to be here. Pris could admit that it was nice outside and there were a lot of places for her to find a patch of sun light and just lay in it, but that didn’t mean she wanted to lie in the dirt and sleep around a bunch of strangers. Maybe if she tried she could just make it out of the park and find her way back to the tower before Tony would even notice. But no, she couldn’t do that. She was in enough trouble as it was and she didn’t want to add on to her punishment and she was damn sure that this was a punishment despite Tony’s attempts at telling her that it wasn’t.

So instead Pris followed the trail she found herself walking on and observed the scenery around her. The park was covered with green, with trees and bushes that were scattered around as far as the eye could see and plush green grass was everywhere. Pris could see other people and their Pokémon interacting around the park and she did her best to avoid the ones that walked past her on the trail. 

Due to the amount of trees in the park there was an exceptional amount of shade for one to find and stay under. Pris didn’t want to sit in the dirt but she didn’t want to keep walking aimlessly around the park either. So looking around for the perfect spot she noticed a particularly well furbished tree and made her way over to it, effectively jumping up the thick trunk and easily balancing herself on a sturdy branch where she made her perch. With her new point of view she had a wider perception of the park and she observed again the scenery around her, and found herself watching a particular pair playing. 

The pair was a young looking boy and Zigzagoon, and they seemed to be playing a game of catch. She watched as the boy threw a bright red ball and the Zigzagoon ran after it, snatching the round toy in its mouth and enthusiastically bringing the ball back for its trainer to throw again. Pris didn’t really understand it, how could such a game be fun? How is it a game worth playing? She couldn’t comprehend it and yet as she watched the pair play she found herself feeling a slight ache in her chest. She had never really ever played with anyone before, having been bought by a business tycoon at a young age who had had no interest in playing games and she had evolved without really ever enjoying being a kit. That didn’t really change once she had been bought again and given to Tony since by then he was already an adult and had other things to worry about. However by that age she had thought of herself as too old for such trivial games so she had never really tried to initiate any ‘play time.’ To be fair though she’s never really seen him playing with his other Pokémon either, but then again she’s not with him at all times. When he’s in his lab, which is often, Pris spends her time lounging around the penthouse, killing time by napping the day away. The only time she really spends time with him is when he takes her to work or when he has either a gala or a press meeting he needs to go to and he ends up almost always bringing her along since she was his ‘image Pokémon.’ She supposed she could go down into the lab to see him if she wanted, but she didn’t really feel like she would fit in down there. She wasn’t comfortable with it. She had spent so much time being by herself that she would just feel awkward going to someone else for company. She supposed it was stupid to feel like that but it was how she was raised and she couldn’t just change her whole personality. 

She found herself watching the boy and his Zigzagoon for a while, lying down on the branch in a more comfortable position from what she had been in before and just watched them. She wasn’t sure how long she had been staring at them when something else caught her attention. A new pair had shown up in her peripheral vision and when she turned her head to look she recognized them instantly.

Steve and Sergeant had shown up with a little Brooklyn trotting happily behind and Pris couldn’t help the slight feeling of irritation that washed over her. After all she was still bitter towards the big mutt for being such a hot head. 

Watching them Pris saw Steve stop and hold out a blue Frisbee and saw how excited both Sergeant and Brooklyn looked. Pris watched as Steve reeled his arm back, seeming to pause for a moment as if to tease the two, and then whipped his arm forward letting the disk fly through the air and land a couple of meters away. 

Now Pris was an observant Pokémon. She saw how Steve was built compared to everyone else and she knew that when he ‘suited up’ that his weapon of choice was a shield and that he had a particular talent for tossing the thing a great distance, so she knew that the small plastic disc should have gone much further than a measly few meters. She watched as Sergeant and Brooklyn ran to retrieve the object, and it was from watching them when it dawned on her. He had thrown it that distance so that Brooklyn could easily reach it. She watched as Sergeant walked normally over to where the Frisbee lay and noticed how Brooklyn ran as fast as she could towards it. They were both obviously holding back so that Brooklyn could have fun and most likely win. 

Steve continued to toss the disk and each time Sergeant would slow down to let the little fox get to the disk first and happily trot back to Steve with the oversized disk clenched between her small jaws. It was almost a humorous sight. Almost. Again she could feel her chest ache and she found herself glaring at the trio. She could feel herself feeling bitter about the whole game and she found herself being mad at Tony for making her come here. If it wasn’t for him she could be at home right now, snuggled up in her customized bed with satin sheets, and be not here having to watch other Pokémon and their trainers play and have fun together. She could feel her nails digging into the bark of the branch she was laying on and hissed lowly in frustration. She knew it was stupid to feel like this but she couldn’t help it. She was angry about this whole situation and right now she wanted nothing more than to be alone. Standing up on the branch, she prepared to jump down when a ‘thunk’ sounded below her. Freezing, she looked down and saw that the Frisbee had flown over to her tree and had smacked against it, falling onto the ground. Staying where she was she moved behind a particularly thick bundle of leaves and watched as Brooklyn and Sergeant made their way over. Sergeant was hanging back further this time, giving Brooklyn an even greater head start. She ran over to the Frisbee, panting lightly as she stopped to pick up the disk. She watched Brooklyn struggling to pick up the Frisbee when her ears twitched as they picked up a subtle sound close by.

Pris looked over to a fairly average sized bush and looked closely at it. At first all she saw was bush but as she examined the foliage closer she could barely make out the shape of a long purple body of an Ekans coiling up. She watched, her eyes following where the snake was looking to strike and her fur bristled slightly. The snake was looking to where Brooklyn was picking up the toy and from its body language she could tell that it was hunting. The Ekans body tensed and Pris could feel her muscles do the same as she crouched down onto the branch subconsciously. She wasn’t really sure what she was doing but as the snake coiled back, body tensing further, Pris sprung forward.

She was half-way to the ground when the Ekans had shot forward. Brooklyn had seen it and yelped as she stumbled backwards, staring at the snake with wide, frightened eyes. The snake was half-way out of the bush when Pris had landed on it, teeth digging into the serpent’s neck viciously. The Ekans hissed viciously as it wiggled in and out of her grip, turning to face her, mouth open wide with its fangs bared. Pris’s fur was so bristled she was sure she looked twice her size, and as the snake hissed at her she hissed back just as loudly. The Ekans shot forward and Pris swatted at its head, claws fully out, ready to tear into flesh. The Ekans head got knocked sideways from the blow but recovered fast and shot back quickly, fangs lodging themselves into Pris’s shoulder. She yelped loudly, the air between them beginning to crackle, and she let an electric charge.

Tony was not a dumb trainer. He knew full well how beneficial TM’s could be to Pokémon who couldn’t learn strong moves on their own, and so he had taught his Pokémon enough to defend themselves. Shay had learned moves like Shadow Ball, Bolt had learned Thunderbolt, and in Pris’s case she had learned multiple moves, one of them being Shock Wave. The Ekans wasn’t even expecting it.

It released Pris’s shoulder as its body spasmed from the electrical charge, its slender body twitching violently for a minute before being able to regain control, and coiled back up while angrily rattling its tail. Pris glared at it, teeth bared ready to defend herself when a stream of fire shot between the two. The Ekans reeled back, the sudden explosion of heat slightly overriding its sight, and Pris stared at the flames in surprise. 

Sergeant gave a loud bark, embers spewing from his mouth as he snapped his large jaws threateningly. Pris looked at him in shock, not really expecting any assistance from the large dog. The Ekans paused, tongue flicking out as it looked between the two. Sergeant barked again, taking a menacing step forward causing the snake to turn and slither away as quickly as possible. Pris watched it go, heart beating fast in her chest as she took a seat on the grass and panted heavily, feeling the poison flow through her system. Her shoulder burned from the bite and her muscles felt tense even as she tried to relax them. 

Once the snake was out of view, Sergeant came around to Pris’s shoulder and tentatively sniffed at her wound. Pris tensed, watching Sergeant sniff and give off a low whine. Pris’s tail flicked in uncertainty, not really sure what she should do and not really used to having another Pokémon this close to her with out reacting, especially one she had had a fight with. Sergeant stopped sniffing her shoulder and turned his attention over to something on her other side, and when she felt a hand land on her shoulder her head whipped around and she came face to face with a concerned/grateful looking Steve.  
She glanced at the hand on her shoulder and stood to shift away from the touch only to get hit with a sudden wave of dizziness and ended up sitting right back down. Steve frowned worriedly.

“C’mon, I think we should head back to the others and get you to a Pokécenter. Can you walk?” Pris blinked her eyes as her vision blurred and her head swam as the poison set in. She wasn’t really sure if she could stand let alone walk and she wasn’t about to try. Instead she opted to lie down on the ground and ignore her surroundings. She felt the hand from her shoulder move, and was replaced with two hands attempting to slide in underneath her body instead.

It was obvious to Steve that Pris was poisoned and wouldn’t be moving on her own for what seemed like a while so he had decided that he was going to carry the feline back to the others and get her medical attention as soon as possible. Pris had picked up on what the movement was intended to do and hissed loudly in response, pushing away from his grip. Steve froze, unsure on what to do, before setting his face in a stern expression and reached out to pick her up again. Pris continued to hiss, but as Steve lifted her off the ground she let out a groan as the movement jostled her wound and she felt like she was going to be sick. Her body was hot all over, and the movement caused by Steve’s moving body made her extremely uncomfortable.

Steve quickly made his way across the park, moving quickly to where he knew Tony, Bruce and Natasha had set up home base, and Sergeant and Brooklyn followed quickly behind. Somewhere along the way Pris had closed her eyes, her consciousness coming in and out of focus to the point where she wasn’t sure if she was even awake. At one point she thought she had heard Tony’s voice and had felt hands running over her injured shoulder and cupping her head, but was unable to react when she had blacked out of focus and completely into unconsciousness. 

 

Waking up was a hazy, and long process. The first thing that came back to her was her hearing. It was mostly quiet where she was at but as she became more awake more sounds began to filter in. The soft whirring of a fan came from above her and if she focused hard enough she could faintly hear the sound of activity coming from somewhere else. 

Blinking her eyes open slowly she lifted her head, letting out a huge yawn and looked around the room she was in. It took her moment, but she recognized the big bedroom as Tony’s. His scent was all over the place, especially on the bed in which she was currently laying on. The bed was comfortable and she couldn’t herself when she laid her head back down and rubbed her face insistently into the plush covers, purring softly. It really was a nice bed and if it wasn’t so crowded in here at night she would sleep in here more often.

Something tugged at her shoulder and for the first time since waking up she realized just how itchy it was. Lifting her head back up she looked to where the tugging was taking place and saw a white bandage firmly applied to where she had been bitten. The tape that had been used was securely wrapped around her torso, as to ensure that the gauze wouldn’t fall off and was clearly done by a professional. The itchiness seemed to be from the gauze itself and Pris leaned forward to sniff at. She snorted at the smell of medicine and scowled at the bandage in distaste. She hated that smell. 

She was about to rip the damn thing off when the door to the room opened. Tony walked in holding two bowls in his hand, one containing water and the other food, and when he saw Pris watching him he gave her a big smile.

“Hey there sleeping beauty, glad to see that you’re awake.” He set the two bowls on the dresser that was next to the bed and leaned onto the bed, placing a hand on Pris’s head and scratched lightly behind her ears. “We were worried about you.” Pris purred lightly and leaned into the touch, eyes half lidded as she flicked her tail back and forth. Tony seemed thoughtful for a moment before stopping his petting and turned back to the two bowls, grabbing them and gingerly placing them down in front of Pris. “Here, I thought you might want these when you woke up.” Pris drank from the water first, greedily taking in as much as she could before turning her attention to the food. Sniffing it first, she took in small amounts testing the flavor, and then began to eat the meal. Tony watched her for few minutes, as if waiting to make sure that she was really alright, before leaving the room again. 

Pris didn’t pay much attention when he had left, but her ears flicked when the door opened again and a few new scents filled the room. Finishing off the food she averted her attention to her new guests. Tony had come back, this time with Bruce and Steve in tow, with a little Brooklyn scampering in behind them. 

Tony sat by her on non-wounded side, bringing his hand up to lightly stroke her fur and Bruce came over to her other side where he began to poke and prod at the bandage. Pris watched him for second, observing what he was doing before her interest was averted to Tony scratching the side of her neck. Purring, she closed her eyes and leaned back onto Tony pushing her head against his stomach much like she had done to the bed earlier. Tony chuckled softly and continued to scratch her neck affectionately. 

“The bite seems to be healing up well, no infections or rash’s that I can see. As long as she doesn’t irritate the wound she should be able to take the bandage off with in the week.” Bruce said as he smoothed the bandage back down over her fur lightly, being careful not to put any pressure on the wound so that Pris wouldn’t snap at him. She might’ve, but she was too comfortable with her head in Tony’s lap. She couldn’t remember the last time she had lain like this with him and for right now she was going to enjoy it. 

The bed shifted as Bruce moved away and Steve took his place, lightly running his hand over Pris’s body. Pris’s ears pressed back as she lifted her head to look at Steve, and Tony rubbed the back of her head with his thumb soothingly in an attempt to keep her calm. She wasn’t really angry with Bruce and Steve for moving so close around her, she was just shocked. Usually no one came up to her, especially to pet her. Steve gave her a sheepish smile and Pris felt like she was going to get a headache from all of the confusion she was feeling. 

“I’m glad you’re feeling better, we were all worried about you after you passed out.” Pris wasn’t to sure who exactly ‘we’ were but she didn’t care. Steve looked like he was going to say something else and she was curious as to what it was going to be. “I just wanted to thank you, for what you did back there. It was really brave and if it wasn’t for you I don’t think Brooklyn would’ve made out of there in one piece.” At the sound of her name the small fox jumped up onto the edge of the bed, hanging there for a minute while frantically kicking her back legs to push her body up over the edge, and moved over in front of the feline. Pris watched her with wide eyes, her ears coming up to face fully frontwards, and watched as Brooklyn came up to her with out so much as a pause of hesitation. Brooklyn moved forward, rubbing her head affectionately against Pris’s shoulder where the bandage wasn’t covering and then proceeded to make her way over to Steve’s lap. Pris wasn’t really sure on what to do or how to react since that was the first time another Pokémon had really done that to her. She supposed it was Brooklyn’s way of saying ‘thank you’ but she was still shocked by the action. 

Bruce shot Tony a look that clearly said ‘I told you socializing would work,’ and Tony smiled as he continued to pet Pris’s fur. Maybe there was hope for her yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the series entirely. If you have any prompts you would like to see written, or maybe you're curious about something you want to see explained in a chapter, than please, feel free to leave it in the comments! 
> 
> Remember each chapter is different when it comes to ships, and what's happening to a human character can also be different. The only thing that is the same and will never change are the Pokemon themselves and their backstories.


End file.
